Ethel Merman
Ethel Merman was an American actress and singer. Biography Born Ethel Zimmerman in Astoria, New York, Singing World renowned as a musical performer, Film Her Future (1930) *My Future Just Passed (solo) *Sing, You Sinners (solo) Be Like Me (1931) *Be Like Me (solo) *After You've Gone (solo) Roaming (1931) *Hello My Lover, Goodbye (solo) *Shake Well Before Using It! (solo) Let Me Call You Sweetheart (1932) *Let Me Call You Sweetheart (solo) Ireno (1932) *Shadows on the Wall (solo) *Wipe That Frown Right off Your Face (solo) You Try Somebody Else (1932) *You Try Somebody Else (solo) Time On My Hands (1932) *Time On My Hands (solo) We're Not Dressing (1934) *It's Just a New Spanish Custom (duet) *Let's Play House (solo) *It's the Animal in Me (solo) Kid Millions (1934) *An Earful of Music *Mandy *Ice Cream Fantasy *Red Hot Rhythm Strike Me Pink (1936) *First You Have Me High (Then You Have Me Low)(solo) *Calabash Pipe (duet) *Shake It Off with Rhythm (solo) Anything Goes (1936) *Anything Goes" (partial)(solo) *I Get a Kick Out of You (solo) *You're the Top (duet) *Shanghai-Dee-Ho (duet) Happy Landing (1938) *Hot and Happy (solo) *You Are the Music to the Words in My Heart (solo) *You Appeal To Me (contains solo lines) Alexander's Ragtime Band (1938) *Say It with Music (solo) *A Pretty Girl Is Like a Melody (solo) *Blue Skies (contains solo lines) *Pack Up Your Sins and Go to the Devil (contains solo lines) *My Walking Stick (contains solo lines) *Everybody Step (contains solo lines) *Heat Wave (contains solo lines) *Marching Along with Time (cut)(contains solo lines) They're Off (1938) *With You on My Mind (solo) *Why Not String Along With Me (solo) Stage Door Canteen (1943) *Marching Through Berlin (solo) Call Me Madam (1953) *The Hostess with the Mostes on the Ball (solo) *Can You Use Any Money Today (solo) *That International Rag (solo) *You're Just In Love (duet) *The Best Thing For You Would be Me (duet) *You're Just in Love" (reprise)(duet) *Finale: You're Just In Love/Something to Dance About (contains solo lines) There's No Business Like Show Business (1954) "There's No Business Like Show Business", "A Sailor's Not a Sailor ('Til a Sailor's Been Tattooed)", "A Pretty Girl Is Like a Melody", "Simple Melody", "When the Midnight Choo-Choo Leaves for Alabam'", "Alexander's Ragtime Band", "Let's Have Another Cup o' Coffee", "Remember" - uncredited) The Art of Love (1965) *M'sieur (solo) Journey Back to Oz (1972) *An Elephant Never Forgets *If You're Gonna Be A Witch - Be A Witch You're Gonna Love It Here (1977) *You're Gonna Love It Here (solo) A Special Sesame Street Christmas (1978) *Tomorrow (contains solo lines) *Christmas Medley: Jingle Bells/Sleigh Ride/Winter Wonderland/I Saw Three Ships (contains solo lines) Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July (1979) *Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (solo) *Don't Let the Parade Pass You By (solo) Airplane! (1980) *Everything's Comin' Up Roses (solo) Television The Muppet Show (1977) *You're the Top (solo) *Friendship (duet) *De Lovely (contains solo lines) *Together Wherever We Go (duet) *You're Just In Love (duet) *Anything You Can Do (duet) *Mutual Admiration Society (contains solo lines) *There's No Business like Show Business (contains solo lines) Stage Girl Crazy (1930)(originated the role) George White's Scandals (1931) Take a Chance (1932)(originated the role) Wanda Brill Lora The Queen Anything Goes (1934)(originated the role) Red, Hot and Blue! (1936)(originated the role) Stars in Your Eyes (1939)(originated the role) DuBarry Was a Lady (1939)(originated the role) Panama Hattie (1940(originated the role) Something for the Boys (1943)(originated the role) Sadie Thompson (1944)(originated the role) Annie, Get Your Gun (1946)(originated the role) Call Me Madam (1950)(originated the role) Happy Hunting (1956)(originated the role) Gypsy (1959)(originated the role) Hello, Dolly! (1964) A Gala Tribute to Joseph Logan (1975) Together on Broadway (Mary Martin & Ethel Merman)(1977)